Here Lies Her Reality
by Fallen Warden
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal mission for Team RWBY. Well, at least until some secrets are revealed, right my love?
1. Chapter 1

**As for popular request, I regrettably post this.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal mission for team RWBY. Go into the deeper parts of the Emerald Forests and eliminate Grimm in the surrounding area to open up the Emerald Forest for another mission for a more veteran team.

Ruby had been excited the day prior to the mission. Yang deviated from her unusual bright and happy-go-luckiness and was wary of the mission. Blake and Weiss were nonchalant about it. As for Ruby Rose, she knew that whatever happens in the mission, it's going to be alright since the other three members of her team were always going to stick together.

The flight took them less than thirty minutes from the Beacon platform to their drop off zone. The pilot had given them their exfiltration point which was 5 kilometers north from where they were. It was just supposed to be a normal mission for team RWBY, right my little rose?

Team RWBY looked at the airship take off into the distance and they immediately set up camp where they knew it would be safest from the Grimm of the forest. They made a little house for Zwei so he could be as comfortable as he needed to be. A little area for a fire pit and four sleeping bags. That was all they needed for the entire trip in addition to food rations. They needed to eat especially if the mission took more than a day to complete.

Ruby and her team wandered around the forest, setting up markers and waypoints so they knew how to get back to camp. They were still together.

Night came along, Yang volunteered for first watch over the night in intervals of two hours each shift. She saw how tired Ruby was after literally bouncing around the forest for hours. A little nap could do no harm for the youngest member of the team.

Ruby tucked herself into bed facing Weiss. The girl of her dreams. She already knew that Weiss was dating some boy from Beacon. She never really bothered to check who it was since she knew she would never had the chance to ever be with Weiss. She had no name, no face to recall, no weapon to be amazed about.

"Good night, team RWBY. Wake me up when it's my turn for lookout," Ruby said and with that, she immediately dozed off to wonderland.

Ruby suddenly woke up from faint sounds that she had heard from outside the perimeter of their camp. She quickly opened her eyes, the fire was dead and Weiss and Yang were nowhere to be found. Fear sprung across her eyes as she panicked. Ruby got off of her sleeping bag and woke up Blake.

"Blake, everyone's gone! Weiss and Yang aren't here!" Ruby silently yelled. Blake looked around her and was alarmed too. Weiss was supposed to be on watch right now and Yang asleep. But both sleeping beds were empty and Weiss was not at the perch where she was supposed to be. They both calmed down because they knew fear would attract the Grimm and it was dark as midnight. The two of them would stand no chance facing off hundreds of Grimm.

Ruby grabbed a flashlight from her utility pocket and Blake did not need one with her Faunus vision. The pair searched for the two while holding each other's hands so they wouldn't get separated. While looking around, Blake heard a rustling sound amongst the leaves so she drew Gambol Shroud on her remaining free hand.

"Ruby, we're not alone…," Blake whispered.

Ruby attached the flashlight to Crescent Rose and held the gun with one hand while the other, firmly grasping Blake's comforting hand.

Blake saw a silhouette over the distance west from them and she pointed out to Ruby what she had seen. Ruby turned off her flashlight as Blake took the lead and slowly approached where she suspects are people wandering the forest at night.

As they got a little bit closer, they heard moans. Ruby turned on her flashlight and Ruby saw Weiss and Yang together, half-naked and on each other. Ruby knew whenever Weiss had sex because she smelled like sweat and perfume every time she had done the act. She kept silent about it but she didn't know she was doing it with her sister. Emotions went overdrive inside Ruby's head and her little heart broke. Blake, on the other hand, was shocked to see that her girlfriend was cheating on her.

Ruby ran away as fast as she could in some random direction. Blake shouted to her as she failed to catch Ruby in time. In a matter of minutes of using her speed semblance, she was outside of the mission perimeter and she was undoubtedly lost. She felt betrayed by everyone she knew except Blake. Even though she dated her sister, Blake was always there for her no matter what the circumstances were. She was like Summer in a sense that Blake had become her second mother. Ruby confided everything she kept inside her fragile heart to the Faunus. Everything. Which meant Blake knew her painful unrequited love for the Schnee heiress, her love of strawberries despite eating more cookies than she normally would, and her treatment of Blake as a second mother. Blake knew everything there is to know about Summer Rose, Ruby's biological mother.

Hurt and broken, it was just supposed to be a normal mission for team RWBY.

In the darkness of the Emerald Forest, Ruby realized that she had gone too far. Ruby looked around her with her flashlight and the trees were not familiar to her. She opened her scroll only to realize that her device did not have a signal so she's essentially lost.

Ruby knew not to fear the darkness as it would attract Grimm to her location but out of nowhere, Zwei appeared in front of Ruby. This gave the little girl some glimmer of hope.

The little dog led Ruby in the general direction where their camp is although the dog is not entirely sure. After a few minutes of walking, Zwei stopped and stared at Ruby then he started whining.

"What's wrong, Zwe-"

Ruby flew from where she stood. She hit her head on a tree making her vision fuzzy. She lost Crescent Rose and she lost Zwei. Fear kicked in as she became defenseless in the middle of the night. Ruby attempted to stand up but massive pain surged throughout her body. Ruby had broken her leg and her aura was depleted. She couldn't stand up so she calmed down as much as she could and hoped that whatever had hit her would notice where she is in the cover of darkness.

An hour passed by, Ruby heard Zwei crying. In a few minutes, she saw Zwei through her eyes that had adjusted in the darkness. His left front leg was torn off and it was already showing signs of the blight that corrupted the Grimm. As Zwei cried, Ruby didn't notice that once Zwei went silent, she thought she was just asleep but rather, Zwei had died in her arms.

Ruby stayed put for a couple more hours in the same place that she broke her leg until the sun broke through. Ruby had been exhausted so she slept but once her eyes opened, Grimm had surrounded her. There was no hope of surviving for her. She tried standing up once again, but her injuries were too severe that she could not even lift herself up even for an inch.

"This is it…," Ruby said to herself. She looked up and saw who she thought was Blake watching her as she was about to be killed by the Grimm. Ruby could not believe what she is seeing. Betrayed by another loved one in her life. Blake of all people, a figure whom she viewed as a mother. Her last thoughts were, _I hope you all die_.

The Grimm jumped onto Ruby, ripping her body to shreds only for it to stop within seconds. Her entire body was bleeding as she laid there on the ground. All of a sudden, the Grimm vanish as if they were just an illusion.

"Hello, little red," the Blake figure said as she hopped down from the tree branch from where she was watching. As she got closer, her black hair turned green and said, "I wouldn't want you dead, now would I, my love?"

She transfused some of her aura that she had to Ruby Rose.

"Welcome to my personal hell," the figure said as she kissed Ruby's lips and licked the blood off of her own lips.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**More explanation for y'all. Since some of y'all still confused.**

* * *

Yang had just finished her shift and jumped down the perch to wake up Weiss since she volunteered to go after her. It was just a standard routine mission that every team at Beacon has to do. Previous team reports indicate that this area was supposedly clear of any Grimm but scout reports indicate otherwise. Small time hunters spotted a beowolves gathering at some location near their mission vicinity. All they were supposed to do is clear out as much Grimm as they could in the area and leave. Without entering the nucleus of where the Grimm are gathering. This was meant for older teams.

Yang gave Weiss a quick nudge to the shoulder, "Hey, Weiss, it's your turn. I'm pumped to get sleeping." Weiss' eyes opened as she saw the blonde girl and said no words but got out of her bedroll, heading straight up to the perch, ignoring Yang. Yang got into her own bedroll and slept peacefully away.

* * *

"Yang, Yang, wake up!" Weiss screamed quietly into Yang's ears as she shook her bedroll, "Your sister's missing!" Yang's eyes widened as she looked around. Blake was already looking around their campsite for any telltale signs where Ruby could have gone. On the other hand, Weiss was visibly shaken that her partner was gone. But Yang took it worse. She dearly loves her sister and losing her would basically lose a part of her own identity.

Disregarding her hair, she strapped on Ember Celica onto her wrists. She contacted Beacon as soon as she finished wearing her weapons with a distress call.

"We can't split up. It's really dark and separating would be a very bad idea for us," Yang said.

"I agree," Blake added, donning her own weapon. "I did find this.," Blake showed a torn piece of Ruby's cloak, "She could've headed that way."

Weiss nodded and volunteered to lead their small search party. She had insisted that Yang always keep a signal between Beacon and themselves so that whoever was responding to their distress call could always know where they were at all times. Yang gave her thumbs up and the three proceeded towards where they thought Ruby could have gone.

* * *

It had been exactly eight hours since they had begun their search but to no luck, Ruby was still nowhere in sight. Yang's face was clearly showing signs of worry and heavy stress. Blake took her hand and kept it with her to somehow relieve her girlfriend from her worries, "Don't worry, Yang. I'm sure we'll find your sister."

It had been eight hours but within those eight hours, the remainder of team RWBY had been in contact with officials from Beacon. It was not a huge search party looking for one girl who absolutely loved to bounce around the forest.

However, they were at fault. All of them including the Weiss, Blake, and Yang weren't looking in the right area. They had circled the entire perimeter but to no avail, no Ruby either. As a stroke of "genius or luck", Weiss suggested they broaden their search. She was getting frustrated too. Ruby was her partner and her best friend. Someone who she knew she could trust and someone she could love. But Weiss didn't know why Ruby kept resisting her advances saying that she was already taken, that she did the deed whenever she came back from training with team JNPR or whenever Weiss tried to tell her directly that she loved Ruby Rose. Blake knew of this but also knew that Ruby was delirious.

It was either an act of cowardice or an act of neglect. Blake knew everything that Ruby was experiencing but she kept everything hidden from her girlfriend and worse of all, Ruby's very own sister. However, one day Yang found out that Ruby was having delusional dreams when she screamed about murder in her sleep and killing her. Yang confronted Blake since Blake was the closest person to Ruby and they got into a huge argument that led to a broken limb. Ruby was there.

Two more hours lapsed and Yang finally saw her sister. Her pulse was essentially nonexistent and her legs were gone, eaten to a bloody pulp. But somehow, she still had some aura left in her that made her breathe even though in small breaths. Zwei was dead and worse of all, Ruby was unrecognizable. Yang screamed in agony and Weiss cried silently as she tried to suck it up like the princess that she was. Blake blamed herself.

Blake was never there for Ruby. She just listened to her troubles and did nothing about it. Blake thought of herself as a horrible person for neglecting to do something about Ruby.

Yang's screamed turned into anger as she faced Weiss, "You! It's all your fault! How could you let Ruby slip away?!"

Weiss was speechless. She knew she was at fault. She had fallen asleep during her two-hour watch shift. She just woke up and Ruby was already gone. The next thing she felt was the full force punch of the blonde girl to her face. Luckily, her aura had absorbed all the damage and she stood still.

After punching the heiress, she turned her attention back to Ruby and called for an immediate medevac. An airship arrived within five minutes and Ruby was taken away to the nearest hospital.


End file.
